Altered path
by demonic hellfire
Summary: Ibiki finds a baby after the Nine-Tials attack that action changes everything. Major recent spoiler. AU rating by change


I don't own anything

* * *

Ibiki sighed it was bad enough that the Fourth Hokage had died sealing the Nine-Tails Fox away, now other nations might decide and attack. As he moved thru the wreckage at the I.T. department headquarters, he heard the sounds of a baby crying. This put Ibiki on guard as he moved towards the source of the crying he found a gold skin naked infant this caused him to stiffen for a few seconds. He looked like Orochimaru had experimented on him, but he dismissed that by the how old the infant looked. He noticed that some black coloration was moving along the infant's skin as well. As he picked the infant up, he noticed that Danzo of all people was walking towards him. Unlike most Ibiki knew of ROOT and understood why they existed. Some missions that Konoha needed done, but could not do without starting wars went to ROOT.

Ibiki and Danzo had some crossed swords in the past. The incident that had made them to become allies was Orochimaru's betrayal of Konoha, both of them had seen Orochimaru experiments first hand. Danzo also had a managed to avoid being dragged into a civil war by Hanzo of Ame. Ibiki was one of the few people who knew that Danzo did not destroy all emotions he just trained them not to use them during combat.

"What did you find?" Danzo asked looking at the infant in Ibiki arms.

"A possible bloodline user." Ibiki said showing him the gold and black skin infant.

"More than likely you are correct in that assumption, I came to tell you that we found Kushina Uzumaki barely alive near where the Nine-Tails was released." Danzo said. Ibiki understood what Danzo meant; Kushina was the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails. For her to have survived meant that seal had to have been weakened in some form, he wanted him to know that tidbit so that he would not go looking of Kushina himself. Also, the 'we' statement meant that it was more than likely Danzo's ANBU had gotten to her first not regular ANBU.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"One of my bases. Cannot risk a civilian trying to kill her now that she's in a coma." Danzo said in a serious tone. Ibiki nodded.

"Makes sense." He replied.

"Have you thought of a name for the baby yet?" Danzo asked.

"No." Ibiki replied.

"What about Sentamaru?" Danzo said after mulling it over. **  
**

"Elixir?" Ibiki asked surprised.

"Gold the color of live, black the color of death." Danzo explained. Ibiki nodded Danzo idea made sense.

"I doubt that his bloodline will be along those lines though." Ibiki said.

"Don't be so quick to judge…" Danzo began when a plain-masked ANBU appeared next to them. Ibiki had instinctively had drawn a kunai, but put it back when he saw who the ANBU that had just appeared had appeared.

"My apologizes Danzo-san, Ibiki-san." The ANBU said bowing.

"What is it Rin?" Danzo asked Ibiki was one of the few people who knew that Rin had been trained by Danzo.

From what he had been told Danzo had managed to replace Rin with a ROOT operative after Kiri had abducted her and made her the three-tails jinchuriki. Everyone had been fooled by the switch. Leading to Kakashi killing the ROOT agent and not Rin.

"We found a base that Orochimaru used due to the Nine-Tails attack." Rin said, both Danzo and Ibiki could recognize the anger in her voice.

"Did you enter the base?" Ibiki queried.

"No, we figured Danzo may want to go in there himself." Rin said.

"Led the way Rin." Danzo said.

"What about the infant?" Ibiki said reminding Danzo of the baby still in Ibiki arms.

"You can carry him there and, give him with one of the ROOT operatives." Danzo replied, Ibiki hesitated for a moment before Danzo added, "I'll give them direct orders not to take the baby back to one of my bases unless Orochimaru should return to that base." Ibiki nodded, ROOT were loyal Konoha first, Danzo second although many thought it was the other way around something Ibiki could understand given how shady the organization was. As they left the I.T. department headquarters with Rin in the lead followed by Danzo then Ibiki.

As they reached their destination, Ibiki handed the infant carefully over to one of the female ROOT members guarding the base, who looked confused. "Nalo." Danzo said to the female ROOT agent.

"Hai Danzo-san." Nalo said, alert and at attention, though still hold the infant so her hands were not at her sides.

"If Orochimaru makes an appearance I want you to protect the infant and head for the closest base." Danzo ordered.

"Hai Danzo-san." Nalo said, as she nodded her head; Ibiki knew that if she was not holding the infant she would have bowed.

"Rin, I want you to come with me and Ibiki in case there are any survivors. The rest of you I want on the lookout for the snake." Danzo said, Ibiki mentally agreed with Danzo, Rin had been a medical prodigy before joining ROOT now she was on par with Tsunade in Ibiki estimations thought he did not vocalize them.

As they entered the base, Ibiki took stock of the location Orochimaru had chosen it was in a part of the forest surrounding Konoha that was rarely traveled and if the Nine-Tails had not attacked this base probably would not have been discovered.

As they went deeper into the base, they smelt the smell of decaying corpse. When they spotted the first corpse, it was obvious that Orochimaru had experimented on him judging by the fact his intestines were hanging out of his chest. As they pasted more bodies, Rin was the first to hear what sounded like a living person. As she motioned for Danzo and Ibiki to follow her. When they reached a room that looked like an operating theater, they saw a teen held down by straps on his body, gagged, and pins holding his eyes open. As they got closer, the teen began to thrash in his restraints. Rin quickly moved over to the teen and began to remove the pins holding his eyes opened. Rin did a quick medical scan on the teen and realized that the teen's eyes were implanted. She had trouble making out their color due to the fact that his eyes had yellow puss on them and his eyes were dry, she could easily see that he could not see anything. From the looks of his face Rin surmised that he bled from the eyes for a while judging by the fact the that his skin on the sides of his face looked like brown water color had been used on it. As she removed the gag she listened carefully to what he might be able to say even if it was gibberish. She caught the words Yahiko, Konan, and sorry, the rest gibberish.

Ibiki and Danzo were looking over the notes that they had seen in the room. From the notes Danzo and Ibiki and had found it became apparent that the teen had been found in Ame. Danzo hid a smirk judging by the notes the teen had the Rinnegan he also had a feeling that this was one of the people that Hanzo would have wanted his help to deal with. He realized he had dodged a bullet by refusing to help Hanzo. As Danzo sealed the notes away, he noticed Ibiki was doing the same.

After Danzo and Ibiki finished searching the rest of the base, they rejoined Rin in the operating theater. As they left the base, Ibiki took the infant back from Nalo. Rin who was now carrying the teen who she had knocked out with a medical justu. As they approached Konoha, Danzo ordered most of the ROOT operatives to go to one of his many bases. Rin he ordered to take the teen to Konoha general hospital, and then meet with him and Ibiki at Hokage Tower. Ibiki on the other hand dropped the off infant at his apartment.

The Third, Jiraiya, and Kakashi who was currently in his ANBU uniform were discussing the fate of Naruto, the son of the Fourth Hokage, when Danzo, Ibiki, and Rin who was wearing her Root body armor entered. "Forgive us, for interrupting Hokage-sama." Danzo said bowing, the Third looked surprised that Danzo was here much less not trying to use the situation to his advantage. Much less giving him a level of respect that he rarely did unless he wanted something and never with one of his drones present. Ibiki being with him also was surprising. The I.T. head was not someone that the Third expected Danzo to be associated with much less allied with.

"Care to explain why one of your drones is with you Danzo." The Third growled out annoyed. Ibiki shook his head he thought the Third of all people should know that ROOT was not emotionless like most people thought. Kakashi frowned under his mask Ibiki knew something that the Third did not, that in its self was strange, but it had to deal with one of Danzo's drones was even more confusing.

"It has to deal with Orochimaru." Danzo said Ibiki could literally feel the temperature drop at least ten degrees.

"We can deal with Orochimaru later. We need to focus on rebuilding right now." The Third said icily.

"It can't wait, if the Nine-Tails had not attacked we would have to deal with Orochimaru almost certainly would have gained the Rinnegan." Danzo said that got their attention.

"You're making a bold claim Danzo." The Third said; suspicious of the timing Danzo may have known for a while and had yet to inform the fourth, because he had very little influence, but now would be a perfect time for Danzo to strike.

"That can be backed up." Ibiki stated.

"I'm surprised you're supporting him Ibiki." Jiraiya said looking at Ibiki inquisitively.

"I was at the lab where Orochimaru was holding the Rinnegan user captive." Ibiki shot back.

"Why were you there?" Kakashi said looking at Ibiki in surprise.

"I received word from this agent here that one of the snake's bases had found, Ibiki happened to be with me." Danzo said gesturing to Rin.

"Very convenient." Kakashi said glaring at Rin, thinking that they had plan to have Ibiki just happen to be with Danzo when the ROOT operative arrived. Danzo smirked as he gave Rin the signal to remove her mask. Ibiki suppressed a grin as he knew what was about to happen. The Third caught the blatant signal and frowned what was Danzo planning. Jiraiya noticed his sensei tensing and did the same ready for any trickery on Danzo part.

As she moved, her hand to her mask Rin said venomously, "I don't work that way Hatake, as you well know" as she removed her mask Ibiki could see the shocked on the three people who had no idea that it had been Rin.

"Rin but I…" Kakashi started to ask in shocked; after he had done a genjustu dismissing seal and found that there wasn't one on Rin.

"Danzo replaced me with one of his operatives after 'it' was done with." Rin said glaring at Kakashi.

"Danzo…" The third began.

"Kiri gave us an opening and I ordered my agents to take it." Danzo cut him off.

"Sorry, about not contacting you early, but it was necessary." Rin said to Kakashi.

"Back on topic what do you mean he was close to gaining the Rinnegan?" Jiraiya asked.

"He managed to find one wielder in a ninja from Ame." Danzo said; Danzo was expecting to get some sort of reaction about how certain he was that it was the Rinnegan, what he was not expecting was a massive increase in Killer Intent from Jiraiya. The Third and Danzo expressions did not change, but Kakashi and Rin looked confused as to why Jiraiya Konoha spy master would not be pressing the point of how Danzo knew it was the Rinnegan. Ibiki for his part just narrowed his eyes a little at Jiraiya's Killer Intent.

"That bastard." Jiraiya growled out. All the people present quickly realized that Jiraiya knew the Rinnegan user.

"So he was one of the three Ame orphans you trained." The Third said.

"Yes he is." Jiraiya said.

"So his eyes were already implanted when you trained him." Rin said.

"What?" Jiraiya asked in shock.

"I know a thing or two about implanted bloodlines." Rin said smirking.

* * *

Orochimaru was pissed Konoha had managed to find the base with the Rinnegan user who from the blue hair paper user he had implanted with an untested version of the curse seal that out of twenty people he had given it to was the only one to survive said his name was Nagato.

* * *

**(A/N I know Orochimaru worked with ROOT, but he did not in this AU. Therefore, Danzo does not have any cells from the First Hokage. Moreover, if you have not figured it out, I changed Konan and Nagato ages up; it was the only way I could make part of the story work. About the emotionless thing, you just need to make it battlefield emotionless not in every way, besides it makes a better agent and not one who will just massacre an entire market to kill one person. Ibiki and Danzo working together has its origins in Kenchi618 story** **The Sealed Kunai. Rin being trained by ROOT was an idea I got from Scribe of the Apocalypse story Naruto: Demon's Path. Also Japanese suffixes I do not know much about them so if I use the wrong one send me a PM not a review that goes for grammar as well, after pointing out the mistake copy the paragraph you found it so I can find it easier. It is a lot if someone does it that way instead of have to go through the entire document. That way I get real feedback from the review area and not grammar corrections.)**


End file.
